My Not So Pleasant Past
by Kagome126
Summary: What exactly happened in my past? What does Naraku want with Inuyasha? Is there really a way that Kouga could still be alive like Naraku claims he is? No I saw his dead, lifeless body before the funeral. He's not alive is he? InuKag Sequel to The Necklace
1. Unfortunate

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

----------------------------------------------

**Summary: What exactly happened in my past? What does Naraku want with Inuyasha? Is there really a way that Kouga could still be alive like Naraku claims he is? No, I saw his dead, lifeless body before the funeral. He's not alive...Is he?**

**---------------------**

Everything happened so fast. First I was lying awake in my bed thinking, next I was chasing the only hope I had at solving the unsolved puzzle of my past. Naraku was back, back with a vengence, and back to give me some very heart-fealt news: Kouga was alive. That's what he said when he called me. I had no idea how he got my number, but he did, and he told me that my past love, who he killed, was alive. Once those words left his mouth, my brain went out the window, bringing all hope of commonsense with it. Now here I am, running. Running through a forest to see if what he said was true. It never occured to me to think of the consiquences, just to run to find the truth.

I came to a clearing. It had trees all around it, and looked like a fire spread, clearing the trees to form this perfect circle, clearing. The wind was blowing, making the flowers sway in a breath taking dance, but none of this mattered. The only thing that mattered was what was standing in the clearing. Standing before me was someone I thought I would never see again.

"Kagome." Kouga whispered as soon as he saw me.

"K-Kouga?" I studdered. "I thought that you were d-dead."

"I did too."

"Kouga."

I ran into his open arms, and cried into his chest. I hadn't been able to cry tears of anything other than saddness since his death.

"I missed you so much, Kagome," he whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too," I sobbed. "I never thought I would be able to ever see you again."

"Well I'm here now that's all that matters."

Kouga hugged me closer to him and kissed my forehead.

"Let's go home."

He nodded and scooped me up in his arms, as he started running towards my house. All the while, all that was running through my head was the fact that he was here, and I was in his arms.

"Kagome, why are you living at your grandfather's house now?" Kouga asked curiously.

"I left after I thought you had died. I couldn't stand being there, where it had happened."

He seemed to understand, because he just nodded as he brought me inside. He obviously followed my scent upstairs and to my room, where he sat me down on my bed, him next to me.

"So who is he?"

I was utterly confused. Who was this_ he, _he was talking about. Then all reality came flooding back to me. The _he_ Kouga was referring to was Inuyasha, because of the locket he was now staring at.

"His name is Inuyasha. Do you remember him?" I asked cautiously.

"Inuyasha? I've never heard of him."

"You should, he's your cousin."

"Cousin?" he asked confussed.

"Yeah. Inuyasha Takahashi, your cousin."

I opened the locket and showed him the picture of Inuyasha.

"Oh, _him._" he said with disgust. "Is that from a dance?" he asked, pointing to the picture on the right of my locket.

"Prom actually." I sighed. "I was prom Queen, thanks to one of my so-called friends."

"I always imagined you would be," he said with a smile

"So what's going to happen now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what's going to happen with Inuyasha, you, and I?"

He sighed and pulled me into his lap. "I don't know, but what I do know is I'm going to savior every moment I have with you in case something like _that_ ever happens again."

I smiled, "Sounds like a plan."

I was going to do exactly what he just said, because I didn't know how much longer I had until either Naraku or Inuyasha come into the picture, and we have no control over what happens. I didn't even want to think of choosing between the two cousins, and in a way, that was worse than Naraku.

Unexpectantly Kouga turned me around to face him and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. His lips felt warm on my cold ones. I put my arms around his neck, and after a while, we parted for air.

"Where did that come from?" I asked, not complaining.

"I missed being able to kiss you, and hold you," he admitted as he, once again, pulled me close to him.

"You should have seen me after I thought you d-died. I wouldn't talk, and wouldn't give anyone my name. That is, until Inuyasha came into the picture. He saved me from going completely under."

"I'll have to thank him then," he told me. "Thank him for saving you."

"He saved me in more ways then one."

Kouga nodded before speaking again, "I'm glad I didn't have to see you go through that pain though, because I would have killed myself if I saw you like that. It would have hurt me too much."

"I know, but I'm better now."

Kouga once again captured my lips.

"Deffinetly better now that I'm here."

"Deffinetly better," I agreed.

"Why stop speaking?" he asked referring to earlier.

"I guess I felt that I need to be isolated from the world, and that was the only way to do it."

"I see why you would want that, from all that you've been through, with losing your parents and all."

"They're dead, you're alive...How did that happen?"

"I don't know, but I don't think they survived...sorry."

"It's okay, I've learned to live with it for the most part," I told him.

"I guess you kind of have to, don't you?"

"Unfortuntly."

"Unfortunte is the only thing that ever happens to you," he mummbled almost incoherently.

I knew that what he said wasn't true, because I had him back, and I had Inuyasha. Those two things had to be counted as fortunte because they both brought good things to me.

----------------------------

**Well, there is the first chapter of the sequel. A) Did you like it? B) Do you want me to continue? **

**Kagome126**


	2. Shock

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

----------------------------------------------

I heard a knock come from the front door, and reluctantly got up off of Kouga and headed down stairs. When I opened the door was when it really hit me. The truth and the desions that were ahead of me.

"Inuyasha," I whispered.

"Hi Kagome," he greeted me.

"Oh...uh...Come in."

I opened up the door wider and he stepped inside.

"What's wrong? You seem, distant."

"Kagome, who was it?" called a voice from upstairs, that I knew was Kouga.

"Who's up there?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome?" Kouga came into view at the top of the stairs.

My whole world froze as they started at each other, me helplessly in the middle.

"Who's he?" Inuyasha spoke after a while.

"Inuyasha...this is Kouga."

Inuyasha quickly turned to me, looking as if I was crazy. I took his hand and led him to the living room, Kouga following.

"I don't know how, or why, but some how Kouga is alive," I told him. "Naraku...He's back. I don't know why, but he is."

"S-So that's Kouga?" he asked unsure.

I nodded and watched his eyes drift from me to Kouga. It was like a glaring contest. Neither of them would look away, it was like they were fighting with out physical contact, and it was scaring me.

"Guys, please stop."

"Kagome, you know what this means don't you?" Kouga asked me. "You have to choose. You can't have us both."

I stared down at my feet. This was one of my greatest fears, having to pick between two people I loved with all my heart. No matter who I chose, I would lose the one I loved. I looked at Kouga, then at Inuyasha. Both were waiting for an answer, and both looked unsure of who I would choose.

"I know I have to choose...but I can't...Not right now, anyway."

A growl escaped Kouga's chest as Inuyasha brought me into his lap.

"Take your time Kagome," he whispered. "I know it must be hard."

Both of these people have given up so much for me, how did they expect me to choose? I felt safe in both of their arms, and whenever I wasn't with one of them, part of my heart was missing.

"Kagome, are you alright?" I heard Kouga ask.

I turned away from Inuyasha's chest to face Kouga. His face was full of worry and concern. I got up from Inuyasha's lap, and went over to Kouga. I gently kissed him on the cheek and told him I was alright. next I want over to Inuyasha and kissed him on the cheek too, and told him not to worry. Both of them glared when the other got any attention, and in a way, it was just showing how much they cared. I hated doing this to them. Both of them deserved so much more. They deserved a girl who could spend all their time with them, not one who was stuck between him and his cousin.

"Kagome, do you think I could stay here for the night? I'm not sure I can face my family just yet," Kouga asked.

"Sure."

I heard Inuyasha snort. He was jealous, and had every right to be.

Some how we wound up watching a movie. I was sitting between both Inuyasha and Kouga, both of them wouldn't leave me alone with the other. It was obvious Inuyasha wasn't going to leave until Kouga did, so I made myself comfortable between the two. They were each holding one of my hands and glaring at the other when ever they looked at each other. I leaned my head back on the couch, and soon fell asleep.

----------

I had no idea what time it was when I woke up. Both boys were still beside me. They looked so inoccent when they were sleeping, unlike when they were awake. I untangled my hands and stretched my arms. The movement woke up Inuyasha and he gave me a loving smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," I apollogized.

"It's alright."

I put my arms back at my sides and looked at Kouga.

"He must have been tired. How late did-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because Inuyasha had my lips locked with his.

The kiss didn't last long because we heard Kouga clear his throat from beside us. We broke apart and I looked back at Kouga then at Inuyasha.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" I accused.

"Maybe."

"Cheater," Kouga mumbled.

"What is he cheating on?" I aske confussed.

"Nothing."

I could tell he was hiding something but decided to let it slide, because I was too tired to argue.

"So, do I get a morning kiss too?"

I rolled my eyes, but gave Kouga a short kiss, no longer than how long I had kissed Inuyasha.

They were fighting over attention like a bunch of two year olds, but I couldn't blame them because this was all my fault in the first place.

"RING RING," the phone echoed through the house.

I went over to the house phone and picked it up, not looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone. "N-No..." I whispered as I heard the voice on the other line.

I dropped the phone out of shock and stood there, staring. I was staring, but I wasn't seeing anything. All that I saw was his picture running through my mind. The picture of the person who killed my parents and who I thought killed Kouga. The person who called me yesterday, and told me Kouga was alive. The beast who was manipulating everything going on around me. Naraku.

When he called yesterday, I was as shocked to hear him than I was the news he gave. When I saw Kouga for the first time in a little less than a year, the phone call didn't matter. Now, however, this phone call mattered a lot. This phone call told me the same thing I heard before Kouga supposively died. It was something I never wanted to hear again, but I did, and I wished so much that I hadn't.

"Who was it?" Inuyasha asked.

"N-N...N-Nar...N-Naraku," I studered.

"Naraku?!" both boys said in shock.

All I could do is nod as both boys started asking me questions that I didn't hear. All I could hear was Naraku's evil sounding voice running in and out of my mind. His voice that sounded just as bad as getting a shot.

Before I knew what was happening, Inuyasha scooped me up in his arms and started walking me up to my room, Kouga following behind. They both had mixed emotions across their face, but the two strongest ones were worry, and anger. They were probably worried about me and my reaction to all of this, and angry at none other than Naraku.

When we got to my room, Inuyasha tried to place me on my bed, but I wouldn't leave his arms. To be honest, I was scared. I wasn't scared for me, more for the people currently around me. Naraku had ruined my life once in search of the jewel, no doubt he would do it again. No matter what I do, there is no way of stopping him.

I'm the guarder of the jewel, and I'm suppose to be an all powerful miko, but I'm just a girl with a broken past, thanks to all of this. Acoarding to what my grandpa told me, miko's have been around just as long as demons. They supposively died off after the feual era, along with the demons. The mikos were suppose to keep peace between the demons and humans, but when a war broke out, they couldn't control it. I never believed the stories Grandpa told me, and I still don't because I know of a couple demons, and one suppose-to-be miko.

I sat there, in Inuyasha's arms, wondering about what I was suppose to do. Kouga kept trying to get information out of me but I couldn't tell him. I couldn't tell anyone.


	3. Never forget, just move on

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

-------------------------------------------------

"Kagome, you have to tell us or we won't be able to help you," Kouga told me.

"I-I can't," I said through tears.

I was still sitting on Inuyasha's lap, and was crying into his chest. They were both extremely worried about me, and what the phone call was about...but I just can't come to tell them. If I tell them, their lives will be in even more danger, and I just can't do that to them.

"Come on Kagome, you know he's right," Inuyasha whispered softly into my ear.

"I-I can't," I repeated.

Inuyasha began to rub my back in a soothing way. Kouga came over and took me from Inuyasha and set me in his own lap. He kissed my forehead and began to rock me back and forth.

"It's okay Kagome," he tried to sooth me. "Just tell us what happened."

"H-He's back," I stuttered.

"Who?" he whispered to me.

"N-Naraku."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, in shock.

"H-He's coming."

They both stood in shock, not know what to do next. Kouga stopped rocking and Inuyasha just stood there.

"When?" Inuyasha choked out.

"He didn't say." I whiped away a falling tear. "My past, it's all coming back, and it's all going to hurt me one way or another."

"Kagome," I heard Inuyasha whisper before he was at my side.

"It's going to be okay. We won't let him hurt you."

That was the same thing Kouga said last time, only this time it's Inuyasha who said it. My past is repeating, only with different people. I don't think I can stand with knowing that I let both of them suffer for me, that's why I didn't want to tell them. Now what am I going to do?

"N-No!" I yelled the best I could. "Let him take me. I don't think I could live if I let you get hurt," I told Inuyasha.

"Kagome, you mean the world to-"

"No." I stopped him. "If you really love me, you won't interfear. I can't loose you like I did Kouga...It was all too hard, and I don't think I can live with that pain again."

"Stop being stupid."

"Inuyasha, go home," I whispered.

"Kagome-"

"GO HOME, INUYASHA!" I yelled through tears.

Inuyasha looked at me with a hurt expression. It pained me to see him like that, but I can't let him get hurt. Never. Never again will I let someone get hurt for me. Loosing Kouga I just barely recovered from, but loosing Inuyasha...I'd die.

Inuyasha stared at me for a few more minutes, tears falling down my face, then he finally left, storming out of the house.

"Kagome are you-"

"No. I can't let him get hurt, but I can't live with out him."

"Kagome."

Kouga held me close to him. He was obviously understanding what I was going through. I just told the one I loved to get lost, and let me tell you, it hurts. If I was going to keep him safe, I was going to have to learn to live with out him. Inuyasha healed my wounds that were formed from my past, and I owe him this chance to live. Live a life with out someone who would put him in danger. Kouga and I have already been through this once, and some how we came back to each other. That has to mean something, right?

"I'm glad you didn't do that to me last time," Kouga told me.

Last time. Was that how we are going to put it now? I don't want it to repeat, and if it does, I'm going to end it with my life.

"I'm sorry I didn't."

"Why? You let me be with you, and if I'm with you death doesn't matter."

I cried harder because that's what he said 'last time'.

"I'm going to end it this time. I can't let it happen the way it did."

"What are you thinking?" he asked concerned.

"If I tell you, you are going to try and stop me."

He sat there thinking for a minute before his eyes grew wide with shock and fear.

"No, Kagome."

"I have to, and if _you_ really love me...You'll help me end this, once and for all," I said, fear obvious in my voice.

"And Inuyasha?"

"I can't tell him. He's the one Naraku's after this time."

"He was after _me _last time?" he asked catching on.

I simply nodded. Last time, I told him that Naraku was after me when he was really after him. That was a mistake, I shouldn't have told him anything. I should have done to him what I just did to Inuyasha.

"Kagome, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell him?" Kouga questioned

"He wouldn't have left," I stated simply.

"You're putting yourself in danger because of him?" he pressed further.

"I did for you too. I tried everything to get you to leave me, to keep you safe."

"Inuyasha is one of the luckiest guys on Earth."

I shot him a confused look.

"You love him."

"I love you too," I retorted.

"But right now, Inuyasha is the one who holds your heart."

I knew what he said was true. If I was going to make this work, I was going to have to forget about Inuyasha and learn to love Kouga again. I still love Kouga, but right now, it's not as strong as how much I love Inuyasha.

"I have to forget him."

"Not forget. Never forget."

That sounded like something Inuyasha said to me at the ice rink. He told me to move on, not forget. He related to me, and that is how he healed me.

"You're right, but I have to try."

"So what are we going to do?" he asked.

"Live life normally until he comes."

No matter what I did, I could say Naraku's name out loud anymore. Saying his name, it hurt so much. When I thought of his name, a picture of me telling Inuyasha to go home ran through my head. I closed my eyes and tried to forget that moment. The look on his face, it scared me to know that I caused that pain. If I lived through this, I was going to tell him the whole story. No matter what though, I would never be able to get back together with Inuyasha. At least I would try not to.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Don't worry people this is an InuXKag story not a KougaXKagome one. I will update next chance I get. Till then, tell me what you think of this chapter. **

**Kagome126**


	4. Hope

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

-----------------------------------------------

It's been one month since the phone call. I haven't seen Inuyasha ever since that day, and even though I'm doing my best to forget him, everything I think off leads me to think of him. Kouga and I are back the way we used to be. We are boyfriend and girlfriend, and though we will never be as close as we used to be, I'm glad to have him back. I haven't heard anything more about Naraku, and nobody has had the guts to bring it up.

"Kags, want to go to a movie?" Kouga asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sure."

He took me to the same movie theater that Inuyasha broke up with Kikyo in. He broke up with her for me, and now I don't get to ever see him again. No matter how I looked at it, what I had done was horrible. Not even the fact that I'm protecting his life can demolish the fact that I hurt him.

"What do you want to see?" Kouga asked, scanning the movie selection board.

I was about to reaspond when I was caught dead in my tracks. I saw something that I hoped never to see. And, some how, this hurt me more than Naraku ever could. Inuyasha was at the movie theater, with Kikyo hanging over him. I hoped that Inuyasha would move on and try to love again after what I had to do, but to see him with Kikyo, that hurt me. In a way, I always knew this would happen, one way or another.

He looked my way and he too froze dead in his tracks. His amber eyes met with my brown ones, blocking out the whole world. His expression with Kikyo, it seemed almost forced happiness, and now when he is looking at me, it seems almost confused.

"Kagome-" Kouga stopped when he saw who I was staring at.

"Inuyasha." I whispered so no one could hear.

Inuyasha took a step towards me. He seemed almost...cautious. Like I was an illusion that would fade away if he got to close. With each step foreward he took, I took a step back. If he came too close, I would brake down and tell him why I said what I said, and he would no longer be safe.

I was thankful when Kikyo came over and pulled him towards the theaters. If he had only taken a couple more steps I would have had no where else to move back to. When he was being pulled by Kikyo though, his eyes held that same forced happiness, but this time, they held hope. I didn't want him to hope if it had anything to do with me. I wanted him to forget, but that was something I knew he could never do.

"Kagome are you okay? You sure you don't want to go after him?"

Kouga was so understanding of Inuyasha and I. I knew it killed him inside to suggest to let Inuyasha back into my life, but he was, and I hated him for it. I love that he can put my feelings before his own, even though I don't deserve it, but I hate it because everytime he suggests it, makes me want to go after Inuyasha even more. Right now, it was so tempting to run up to Inuyasha and kiss him to death, but I had to think about Naraku, and what happened to Kouga and I. I don't know how Kouga survived, but I was pretty sure that it had something to do with him being a demon, and if Inuyasha faced the same thing Kouga did, I didn't even want to risk him getting hurt, or even worse...killed. I only wish that this would have happened with Kouga and I so I could have saved him.

"No. I can't. I won't risk his life," I told him as a single tear ran down my cheek.

"Kagome, please, this is killing you. I want more than anything for you to be happy, and if that means risking his life...I'll protect you both."

"Then you would be in danger."

"Like I'm not now?"

"Kouga, we have a chance because we know what to expect, but Inuyasha...With him in this, one of you might be killed and I can't live with that."

"And what if Naraku never come, and you are making the biggest mistake of your life?" he asked, cautiously choosing his words.

"Yeah and what if this never happened to you and me? What if I wasn't a miko? What if demons never existed? What if the world was flat? What if I still wasn't talking? What if you were actually dead? What if I never met you or Inuyasha? What if my parents never died? What it, Kouga?" I questioned.

"Kagome, that's exactly my point," he sighed. "You always told me to live life to it's fullest, and not to worry about the future. You said that no matter what I do, I should be happy. Kagome, please take that advice. I hate letting you go, and it's not very easy. Inuyasha is lucky that you are suffering with out him."

"I was suffering with out you too, Kouga. I went mute, because I didn't want anyone to know about what happened. The locket you gave me, became my whole reason for living. You can't say that isn't suffering, Kouga."

"He gave you a locket. He healed the wounds that I caused-"

"_You_ didn't cause them though, Naraku did," I corrected him.

"But it was because of me."

"No, it was the fact that I wouldn't push you away when I had the chance like I am doing with Inuyasha. You were wounded too, just like me, so don't pretend you weren't. I'm not about to hurt you again."

"But you're ready to hurt Inuyasha?"

"I thought you loved me!" I yelled.

"I do, that is why I want you to go after him. Kagome, I love you with all my heart, and would give anything to make you happy, and if that means letting you go..." he trailed off.

"No Kouga. What would make me happy, is to see you guys both alive after I die. To see you guys getting along, and not fighting."

"To be with Inuyasha is what you want Kagome."

"I'm not ready to let you go again. You just got back, and I thought you were dead."

At this point I was crying. Crying because Kouga was telling me the same thing I told Inuyasha, but I was fighting back unlike Inuyasha. I wasn't going to put Inuyasha's life in danger just because I love him. I knew that I was never going to be fully happy again after I made the desicion, but I could be happy with Kouga, at least that's what I kept telling myself.

"I'm not ready to leave you yet either, Kagome-"

"Then don't. I know I love Inuyasha. There's no hiding that, but I can't let him be in the way of Naraku-"

"You are making you both miserable, Kagome. Do you want that?"

"He wasn't miserable," I defended.

"I could see it, Kagome, and I know you could too."

"Kikyo, the girl he was with, that was his ex girlfriend. He broke up with her because he liked me. He broke up with her in this same theater. The worst part was, I was there to see him brake her heart. She was picking on us and Inuyasha told her that they were over. Right then and there, a straight cut with no sharp edges. If you do it like he did, then they won't be wounded as badly, or as long. My cut though, wasn't so straight. My cut had some sharp edges, but I don't have time to fix them. His wounds that I caused, they will heal in time, just like I did. He will find someone that can help him, and who can heal him. Sharp edges are like cliffs. When you died, I was about to jump off one of my cliffs...but I didn't, and I found Inuyasha."

"Kagome-"

"He'll heal, I know he will, but because of the sharp edges, it will just take time. I know Inuyasha well enough to know that he wouldn't jump off his cliff. He'll stay as a whole, as long as there's hope," I told him.

"And if there's not?"

"Then he'll fall."

"What hope did you have?" he asked quietly.

"I didn't."

"But you-"

"I had a duty. I had and still have to protect the jewel. If I did jump, the jewel would have wound up in Naraku's hands, and thus ending the world."

He nodded.

"But what hope does he have?"

"He has the hope that I will come back. The hope that I will leave you, and come back with a reason why I did what I did."

"So he's only going to hope, not try?" Kouga asked curiously.

"No, he's going to try alright."

Kouga shot me a confused look.

"He's going to try and make me jealous."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked it!**

**Kagome126**


	5. Jump only if there's no hope

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

---------------------------------------------

After we watched the movie we decided to go to the food court to go eat. Since it was summer, a lot of people were at the mall. We got out food and sat down at one of the booths in the corner of the food court. It didn't take long for Inuyasha and Kikyo to find us and sit a few seats away from us. Kouga smirked when he saw this.

"He really thinks seeing her with him will set you off?" he asked me.

"It did last time," I admitted sheepishly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well a couple days before he broke up with her, I was going to go to the park with him, just him and I, but he cancled at the last minute to be with Kikyo. Sango had been telling me, just that day, that her and Miroku barely ever get to hang out with him because he always cancles to be with Kikyo. So, when he did this to me, I went off on him. I started yelling and then ignoring him. I then ran to the park later. He found me, we made up, he won again. The next day he broke up with her."

Images of the day I did that to him went around in my mind. It didn't hurt me so much then to yell at him, more because he hurt me. Why is it this time, yelling at him is hurting me so much more? Last time I knew I was going to adventually make up with him. This time, I'm not so sure I can.

"Do you think you will give in so easily this time?" he asked, watching Inuyasha feed Kikyo.

"I hope not."

I watched Inuyasha and Kikyo kiss and that sent me off the edge.

"Come on, we have to leave," I told Kouga.

"Why?"

"I can't watch them anymore."

I could tell Inuyasha heard me even though I didn't want him to, because his cute, little ear was twitching, and he was smirking.

"Alright let's go."

Kouga picked up the trays and put them in the trash can. We then got up and left the food court, my eyes on Inuyasha the whole time. I knew he was just doing this to make me feel this way, but it still hurt to see another girl all over him, especially Kikyo.

"He's got you wrapped around his finger," I heard a voice tell me.

I turned around to see none other than Sango.

"Sango!" I exclaimed as I ran to give her a big hug.

"Hey, Kagome," she greeted back.

"Now what did you mean?"

"Well it's obvious he is trying to get you jealous because you guys are in some sort of fight," she nodded towards Kouga. "And obviously you both bounce back fast."

"No, Sango, you don't understand."

"I only understand what my eyes are telling me. Right now, they're telling me that he wants you back, but you're fighting the urge to go back with him," she told me in a know-it-all voice

"Sango, no one ever told you why I was mute, did they?"

"No. Why do I need to know?"

"Well it would help, because this is what this is all about."

"Tell me then."

"Let's go back to my place first, it's a long story," I told her.

She nodded.

Kouga went back to my side, his arm around my waist, as we walked out of the mall towards home.

--------

"...So, that's what happened."

I just got finished telling her everything from start to finish. She listened intently until we got to the most recent part.

"You're not around him to try and protect him?"

I nodded.

"This is your boyfriend that you thought died?" she asked pointing to Kouga.

I once again nodded.

"Poor Inuyasha."

"I know, and it's killing me, but I can't put him in danger."

"I know it's killing you. The way you looked when he kissed her. His eyes that held no meaning...It's all horrible," she stated giving me a reasurring hug.

Horrible. That was exactly how I felt. Horrible for yelling at him. Horrible for not telling him. Horrible for not going after him. Horrible for everything.

"He needs you Kagome, and you need him."

"I'm fine. I have Kouga."

"You sure about that?"

"Before Inuyasha I was fine because I had Kouga, and now that I have Kouga again...I'm fine," I said, not really believing my own words.

When Kouga died, I thought that I would never be able to move on, but Inuyasha weasled his way into my heart, and slowly but surely, got me to love again. Was I really fine with out him?

"Don't lie to yourself Kagome," she sighed. "You still love him, and still need him just like he needs you."

"I won't tell you that I don't love him, because that would be a lie, but telling you that I don't need him-" I was cut off by Kouga, who spoke up for the first time since we met up with Sango.

"That would also be a lie. I thought that with out Inuyasha, you would be better off, but really it's killing you," he spoke. "I wanted to be all you would ever need Kagome, and I was at one point, and I'm thankful for that, but now...Now you need him, and I'm willing to understand that even though it's going to kill me."

"Kouga-"

"Kagome, he's right. You_ need_ Inuyasha, but you don't _want_ to have to _need_ him, because you want to keep him safe."

"Why are you guys all turing against me?" I half shouted.

"Kagome you've got to understand-"

"No! I'm tired of trying to understand. What I understand is that Inuyasha is in danger if he's with me, so I have to stay a way from him."

"You're not listening!" Kouga shouted back.

"Oh I'm not?! Fine, then you guys can do this by yourselves."

I ran out of the house, running to no where in paticular, just running. I ran and ran until my legs couldn't run anymore. When I stopped and looked around I noticed I was at the park. The park I ran to last time when I was mad at Inuyasha. The park that we made up at. When I noticed this, I kept running. I wanted to run out of fear for the ones I loved. Run out of hope. Run out of the duty to protect the jewel. I was going to jump.

I got to the edge of the park. The edge that leaves you looking 100ft below at the water beneath you. I looked at the water and then behind me. No one was there. No one cared at this point, and I was willing to except that. Except the fact that I was alone. That Naraku had won, and proved that I was weak and taking the easy way out. This only proves that the sharp edges that I had when Kouga died, weren't healed all the way, or maybe it was just because when I tried to cut straight with Inuyasha, I cut myself along with him. I now know that part of me, is and will always be with him, just like Kouga.

Looking down at the water before me, it got me thinking of what I was actually doing. I smiled to myself. I knew that I loved Inuyasha more than Kouga, for I hadn't jumped with Kouga but Inuyasha instead. The easy way out was glistening right in front of my face, only 100ft below me. All I had to do was jump, and it would all be over. No more Naraku in my life to cause all the pain he did. Even from a distance, he caused this. This was his plan. He was never after Inuyasha, was he? He just wanted to push me so far to the point that I would jump.

An eternity of blackness sounded so soothing at this point. No more choosing between the two I loved. No more hurting for me or anyone else. I just had to jump.

"Kagome," I heard someone whisper.

I turned around and no one was there. I looked back down at the water, so calm and distant, no worries at all.

"Kagome," I heard again.

This time I didn't turn around because I knew no one was there. I knew now that no one cared.

"Don't jump, Kagome," the voice sounded again.

I knew that the voice I was hearing wasn't my conscience. The voice sounded like the air had been knocked out of them. Like they were out of time, and urgent to get the message across. Like they were going to die.

"Kagome!"

I turned around this time because the voice was so close. I turned around and saw Inuyasha. How did he know?

"Don't jump, Kagome."

So he was the voice that was echoing off the walls of my head. The voice that sounded urgent, and winded. The voice of someone who cared.

"Kagome," he said holding out his hand. "Please."

I stood, frozen in time, getting lost in his amber eyes. This is the first time he has said a word to me in a month. The first time he made it clear he wanted me.

"You don't want to do this."

"Don't I?" I whispered just enough so he could hear me.

"No, you don't."

He took another step closer to me, kinda like he did in the movie theater earlier today.

"I have to."

"No you don't," he repeated calmly.

He sounded almost sure that I wasn't going to jump. Almost is the key word.

I turned my back to him, facing the water again. I could hear him taking slow steps towards me, like you would with a wild horse.

"Please," he pleaded coming closer.

"No," I choked out, my voice hoarse.

"Kagome, I love you," he told me, his voice more urgent now.

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because, it's your hope."

A tear slid down my face. He knew everything I went through now. Everything with Kouga that he healed, he is going through.

I fell down on my butt in an akward sitting position. Inuyasha ran up to me and took me in his arms. I had once again, given up. This same park, almost the same way, but with a different story line. This time, I was the one who caused the pain, not him.

I wasn't crying yet. Only that one tear escaped my eyes. I didn't want to cry, because I was happy. I was happy because I had Inuyasha back.

"Kagome, never scare me like that again."

"I lost Inuyasha."

Inuyasha pushed me a little ways away from him so he could look in my eyes.

"You didn't lose."

"But I did. I was going to jump. Naraku, if he can't have me, he's going to make my life miserable. I lost."

He hugged me back to him in a loving embrace.

"How did you know where I would be?" I asked.

"I almost jumped. Right when you told me you didn't want me, I was going to jump."

"Why didn't you?" I already knew the answer, but I wanted to hear it anyway.

"Because, I knew you would come back if I tried hard enough."

"Are you okay now?" I questioned.

"Not yet," he said before pulling my lips into his.

The kiss held longing and passion, and as it deepened, I became lost in the world. The only thing that mattered at that moment was that I was with him. Kouga and Sango were right, I did need him.

"Now I am," Inuyasha finished after we broke apart.

"I think that I might be able to not jump."

"I won't let you," he declared.

"I know, and I'm sorry."

He gave me a confused look.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you, I was just trying to keep you safe. Naraku told me that he was after you, so I pushed you away because I didn't want the same thing that happened with Kouga to happen to you."

"Kagome, it's not going to."

"I hope you're right."

"I know I'm right," he said before pulling me back into another passionate kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review!**

**Kagome126**


	6. What if?

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

--------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and I were on the way back to my house, not saying a word the whole way. I could tell that he was thinking, probably about what was going to happen next. If I would have jumped, Naraku would have gotten what he wanted, but now that Inuyasha is back and I'm whole again...Naraku is going to also come back.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked before we entered the house.

I nodded as he opened the door. Pacing back and forth were both Sango and Kouga. Both held angry and worried expression obviously about what I did.

"Where were you?" both shouted at the same time.

"I was..." I trailed off, afraid of what they would say if I told them I was going to jump.

"She was about to jump, but ran into me instead." Inuyasha told them as he snaked an arm around my waist.

"You're back together?!" Sango asked joyfully.

I nodded shyly. Sango was obviously happy we were back together, but Kouga, even though he didn't show it, hated that I chose Inuyasha instead of him. He told me to do this because it would make me happy and that's all he wants from me, but it's killing him.

"RING! RING!" rang the phone.

I went over and picked it up, answering with a simple 'Hello'.

"No! You're not going to touch him!" I yelled into the phone.

I paused as Naraku responded to my outburst.

"No..." I whispered. "No, no, no, no, no!" I slammed the phone down and ran into Kouga's arms.

"What's wrong?" he whispered into my ear.

"He's coming...tomorrow."

He obviously understood because his eyes got wide.

"You sure?"

"Yes. He said that he's going to..." I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Going to what?"

"K-Kill I-Inuyasha," I studdered.

"We won't let that happen Kagome, don't worry," Kouga reassurred me.

What happened?" both Sango and Inuyasha asked.

"Naraku's coming," Kouga simply told them.

I could hear Sango gasp. She then began to frantically ask questions, none of us understanding one word that came out of her mouth.

"What are we going to do?" Inuyasha asked Kouga.

"You're not going to do anything," I told him, "I can't let you get hurt."

"Kagome!" he protested.

"She's right. Kagome and I have been through this once-"

"You're not doing anything either," I interrupted.

"What are you-"

"I'm going to take care of it."

"You can't defeat him alone," Kouga told me.

"You guys can't either."

"What are you saying?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm going to give him what he wants."

"No you're not," Kouga said forcefully.

"Kouga, he's just going to keep coming after-"

"Not if you let us help," Inuyasha interrupted.

"But-"

"No, you're not going to do this alone. I promise, nothing will happen to any of us."

"But what if something does?" I questioned.

"What if Kagome?" Kouga asked back.

A small smile crept onto my face.

"What if." I agreed.

"Naraku is going to die Kagome, and nothing will ever happen to you." Kouga reasurred me.

"What is going to happen to _us_ after?"

"We'll worry about that when it comes."

I hugged Kouga tightly, snuggling into his chest. Will this be the last hug I'll be able to give him?

--------------------------

**I know I haven't updated in a couple days but I was in the hospital yesterday and I had to go to the emergency room. I will probably be updating a little slower than usual because of that but that chapters will take at the most 4 days to get up. **

**Kagome126**


	7. The kiss of the cursed

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

--------------------------------

It was only a few minutes until tomorrow. A few minutes until Naraku would come and our lives would change forever. We were in the clearing waiting for Naraku to come, for our lives to change.

The ground started to vibrate, the trees started to shake. The flowers stopped their dancing to lay motionless on the ground. I blinked and Naraku appeared before us.

"Ah, I see you have brought both boys to protect you," he chuckled.

"What do you want with her?" Inuyasha spat at him, each word just dripping with venom.

"I want her life. If she, the last miko in the world, dies, all my troubles will go away."

"And how do you suppose to do that?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh, Kagome, you know all to well that I hate to get my hands dirty, and today will be no different."

"Then how do you plan on ending my life?"

"I never said I would kill you, I just said that I wanted you dead. Don't worry, Kagome, you will still be alive when this is over, but I'm not sure I can say the same for your little boyfriends," he smirked wider. "I'm surprised two cousins can behave so calmly around each other when they are both falling for the same girl."

"Shut up Naraku," Kouga ordered, speaking for the first time.

"Fine, let's get this show on the road then shall we?"

My eye sight began to blur, and my mind became blank. I began to drift several feet of the ground with out me doing anything. My hands, along with the rest of my body, began to glow a light pink with the higher I got. Naraku was controlling me. I panicked. This is no where near what happened last time.

Kouga was fighting for a way in Naraku's barrier that he had around himself, and Inuyasha stood there motionless, with a confused look on his face as he watched me hover above the ground.

I tried to speak but I couldn't. My will to do anything was slowly fading, and as it did, Naraku's smirk got bigger. I was placed back on the ground but I was still glowing. Naraku, now controlling my body, made me attack Inuyasha. To my pleasure, I missed him.

My mind was slipping into the world of unconsciousnesses until I heard him speak.

"Kagome, don't do this," Inuyasha told me. "Naraku obviously has you under some kind of spell. You have to fight it."

"I-I can't," I managed to studder out.

"You wench!" Naraku yelled at me after I spoke. "Don't fight the spell, you'll never win," he laughed.

I began to fight the spell in my mind harder. He made my hand lightly touch Inuyasha's cheek. He made me move closer and closer to him until our lips were only inches apart. Couldn't Inuyasha see he was still controlling me?

Our lips met, and mine turned cold. My hands that were on Inuyasha's cheeks were pale white. As the kiss deepened, Inuyasha's face began to turn white also. Naraku made me jerk back and push Inuyasha onto the ground.

Inuyasha was looking up at me confused and weakened. My vision began to blur even further, as I began to fight harder with the spell.

"It's no use wench, you already injected a curse upon the hanyou. Slowly, but surely, he will die," Naraku told me.

At this news a total war broke out in my mind. I was going to break the spell. I fought harder and harder, and with a heart-aching scream, the spell broke.

I ran to Inuyasha's side. His eyes were closed, and his whole body was pale.

"Stupid wench! How dare you break my spell?" Naraku yelled.

"What did you do to him?"

He laughed and let down his force field ignoring my question. Kouga ran to him ready to attack, but before he could lay a finger on him, Naraku's hand was around his neck and he was hovering in the air.

"Let him go!" I yelled.

"I will, but on one condition," he chuckled. "You have to become my slave."

Just then it hit me. Why he wasn't going to kill me, and why he wanted me to be his slave. He knew where the jewel was. He knew where I hid it after the last battle.

I looked at the slowly dieing Inuyasha and a tear escaped my eye, then I looked at Kouga, trapped in Naraku's choking hold.

"F-Fine."

"What?" he asked he smirking widening.

"I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt them anymore."

He laughed evilly as Inuyasha turned back to his normal color and he released Kouga. Once he released Kouga from his hold, he put up his force field, allowing Kouga no exit.

"Let him out," I ordered.

"I don't think he wants to leave."

I looked at Kouga with a confused look.

"I'm not going to leave you," he told me.

I took a step hesitantly towards Naraku, looking back at Inuyasha.

"I can put the curse back on him at anytime," he informed me.

I walked towards him unwillingly and went to his side. Kouga wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"Everything is going to be fine," he whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"I hope so."

---------------------------

**I am home sick today so I decided to get a few chapters up to make up for the time I was at the hospital. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter!**

**Kagome126**


	8. Letting go

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

-------------------------------------------------

Naraku flew us back to his hide out, Kouga holding me the whole time. I had to admitt I was scared. Even with Kouga there, holding me, I couldn't help but to think what would happen when we got to where Naraku was taking us. The only good thought running through my mind was that Inuyasha was safe. Hopefully he will wake up and go back to his normal life before I screwed it up.

We got to Naraku's hide out. It was a castel surrounded in a black, dark aura. There weren't any guards, but standing outside were two women I recoginized. One was almost like a ghost that held no aura, and the other was wearing clothing with feathers all over it. Naraku nodded to the two women and the one came over to me, took me by the wrist and pulled me into the castel. I was about to struggle when I remembered what Naraku had said. He can put the curse back on him at anytime. I'm stuck. I can't do anything but obey.

Through the pain of where the women was holding my wrist, I failed to noticed that Kouga was walking willingly behind us. I turned my head around and gave him a questionable look. In response he gave me an I'll-tell-you-later look. I nodded and turned back front. The women pushed me and Kouga into a room and locked the door. There were no windows and no way to escape since the door was too strong to break down.

"What's going on with you?" I asked Kouga, reffering to just moments ago.

Before I could say anything more Kouga's lips were on mine in a passionate kiss. He pushed me onto the bed that was in the middle of the room. The bed felt hard and cold beneath me but I was more focused on getting answers out of Kouga. I broke away and put my hands on his chest, not allowing him any closer.

"What's going on with you?" I repeated.

"I can't kiss my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Kouga I thought you understood."

"Understood that you were falling for a half-breed when you could have someone much better?"

"Do you really think of him that way?" I asked, getting a little annoyed by his tone.

"He's a half-breed Kagome. Half-breed!"

"So? I'm a miko, you're a demon, and Inuyasha is a half-demon. None of this mattered before Kouga. You used to be good friends with half-demons," I pointed out.

"That's not the point. I'm not going to allow you to be in love with a half-demon."

"You said that as long as he makes me happy that you didn't care. Besides, I don't need your opinion or your approval to date whoever I want!"

"Kagome, you thought I died, and now you are just going to replace me?" he asked, sounding hurt.

"I'm not replacing you-"

"You're not? Then what are you doing?" he yelled.

"Kouga! I'm not going to replace you. I will never be able to replace you or the love I had for you-"

"Then why are you in love with that...that half-breed?!"

"Stop cutting me off and listen! I would never be able to replace you, Kouga. I loved you with all my heart, and nothing can replace that, but I had to move on, I couldn't just keep moaning along about my past. Sometimes when you love someone, Kouga, you have to let them go. That is what I did with you, and that is what you have to do with me if we ever get out of here."

"I never thought I would have to let you go, Kagome," he admitted.

"I know it's hard, Kouga."

----------------

The days went by, and Naraku had both Kouga and I trained to use our abillities to the fullest. I learned to control both my miko powers, and those of the jewel. Soon fighting became second nature to me and I was doing it with out command.

It was hard going through the days knowing I might not be able to ever see Inuyasha again, but I did with the hope of keeping him safe.

I have been a prisoner of Naraku for 4 months now. I began to think less of Inuyasha by keeping myself busy. I am now Naraku's asistant, and in charge of keeping his minons in line. Kouga has become one of Naraku's head fighters, and is sent on Naraku's little missions almost daily.

Living with Naraku isn't so bad now. I have my own room, and Kouga's is right next to mine. I can pretty much do whatever I want when I'm not on duty. The only I can't stand about being here is that if I do something wrong, Inuyasha gets hurt for it, and also, I can't leave unless Naraku dies.

I don't really have any friends that work for Naraku, other than Kouga, but I don't need them. If anyone gets involved in my life, they will get hurt just like everyone else has.

I went back to not talking, unless needed to speak, and being around others as little as possible. I've found that this keeps out the hurt, but it always leads me to wonder what Inuyasha is doing, mostly because I promised him I would never do this again. I always wonder if he is back with Kikyo, if he has moved on, or if he is out there somewhere, looking for me.

--------------------------------------

**Sorry I haven't updated in a little while and also that this chapter is so short. I will try to get the next chapter up either tomorrow or Wednesday. Till then tell me what you think. Also I am starting a new RPG and if anyone is interested P.M. with what charater you want and we will go from there. **

**Kagome126**


	9. Outside

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

-----------------------------------------------

Being in Naraku's castel, obeying all his commands, it felt like I was a prisoner, and in a way I was. I could escape anytime I wanted, but then Inuyasha would die. I gave up all hope of him rescueing me, and destroying Naraku after the first month. I went back to trying to make myself believe that Kouga was all I needed, but now, ever since we were here with Naraku, he had felt more like a friend than a boyfriend or lover. Kouga and I are drifting, and I'm letting it happen. Cutting all ties with the world around me, it's the closest thing to jumping off my cliff. Closest thing to safety.

"Kagome," Naraku called to me.

"Yes?"

"You are going on a mission."

"You mean...outside the castel?" I asked, for he had never sent me out of the castel before.

"Yes. I trust you know the consiquences of escaping?"

I nodded urging him to go on. I wanted to see the sun with my own eyes, not through the dark, tinted windows. I wanted to feel the natural breeze, not one from a fan. I wanted to be out of this prison, even if it's only for a while.

"You have to research this man," he passed me a picture beforing continueing. "He is a demon and he might be a threat or my future minon, that is for you to decide. Kouga will give you the details. You have one month. You will follow him around and watch is every move."

"I understand," I told him.

"Good. Kouga!" he called.

Kouga entered the room, nodded to Naraku, and gestered for me to follow him. I followed. Kouga handed me a piece of paper. It read:

_Harku Ovewar _

_Age 16 _

_Wolf Demon_

_Location- Tokyo _

"That's all the information we have on him so far. The rest is up to you," Kouga told me referring to the paper he handed me.

"One month?" I asked.

"One month," he confirrmed. "I'll miss you. Be careful."

Now we were at the gate that led to the outside world. Kouga pressed a button and it opened. He gave me a peck on the lips and one last hug and gently pushed me out the door.

"Bye," I called.

"Bye."

That was it. I was finally outside. I had enought money to find a descent hotel to stay in, and for food. I looked around. I gazed over everything quickly but my eyes settled on a tree. I swear I could see gold in it, but I couldn't figure out what it was. I shurged and started walking to where this person suposively lives.

I was walking down the street when sudddenly I was pulled into an alley.

"Get off of me," I screamed and shot a blast of miko energy at the person

My eyes grew wide, and my throat dry as I saw who it was.

"Miroku?" I whispered to the unconsounce (sp) man lying on the ground.

I shook my head. I can't see anyone that will tell Inuyasha I'm alive. I can't, because he'll get killed. When I first was with Naraku, I wanted him to rescue me and kill Naraku, but now, if he does that, Naraku will kill him for sure. So I ran. Away from my past friend, away from anything that reminded me of the fact that I can't see Inuyasha again.

----------------------------------------------

**Inuyasha's POV**

Miroku came bursting into my room. He had been gone for 4 hours.

"What happened?" I snapped. "Where were you?"

"Sorry. Miko energy can take a lot out of you," he told me.

"What?" I asked not understanding.

"She's alive," was all he said, but that was all that needed to be said because I knew what he meant.

"How?"

"I don't know. But you were right with that castel though. There are a million more like it, but that was the one she came out of."

"Kagome," I whispered. "It was really her I saw this time?"

"Yeah, she looked right at you too. She obviously doesn't want you to find her though because after she blasted me, she ran and I don't know where she went."

"What if something's wrong?" I asked him.

"Inuyasha, she left you months ago, lying there in the forest. Are you ever going to give up on her?"

"Miroku, there has to be a reason. She wouldn't just do that. Plus we know her better than that."

"I thought I knew her, but maybe she was just playing us to hurt you or something," he suggested.

"She's capable, but she could have never done this," I told him.

"I saw a wolf demon on the inside of the castel, was that Kouga?"

"Yes, that was Kouga," I confirmed.

"That was the one she was in love with right?" I nodded. "Did you ever think she was just using you to get side tracked until she found him again?"

"No!" I yelled.

No matter how much I didn't want to admitt it, all of these suggestions made sense but I don't want to believe them. There has to be some sort of reason why she left like she did...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was busy. I went to a hockey game at 6 and didn't get home until 11:30 p.m. and I had school the next day. Anyway, we still need RPG players if you're interested. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Kagome126**


	10. Kisses of the forbidden couple

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

------------------------------------------------

It has been a little over a week of looking after this guy. I've found out that Harku is a demon leader and very dangerous. He takes pride in killing and isn't afraid of getting his hands dirty. Also he absolutly despises hanyous. I'm currently sitting up in a nearby tree waiting for him to come out of a club. I'd go in, but that would only draw more attention to myself. After about a half hour Harku and his gang members came out. Since he's a wolf demon, he travels with a pack at a time, never by himself. They were walking queitly back to their hideout. They were about to turn into the alley that leads to it when they stop to look at something. Walking down the street was someone with silver hair and dog ears. They start whispering among themselves and as the silver haired demon comes closer, their smirks get bigger. The demon looks up and my hear skips a beat.

_Inuyasha. _

Harku nodds and about 2 or 3 of them start walking closer to Inuyasha. I listen intently to what they say...

"You," one of them calls out to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looks at him with a dead glance.

"Yeah boss, deffenatily a hanyou," the other calls back to Harku.

"Excellent," Harku steps toward the hanyou with a smirk on his face. "Get him," he whispers to his pack.

All of his traveling pack jumps at Inuyasha. Inuyasha trys to fight them off the best he can but can't fight off the great number. Tears well in my eyes as I watch this happen. Finally I can't take it anymore and jump down from my perch on a nearby building.

"Get away from him," I yelled in a cracked tone.

The pack stops for a minute and looks at me.

"And what's going to happen if we don't?" Harku asks. "You going to stop us?"

The gang chuckles around him.

"I suggest you go home little girl."

"The only _little_ girl I see here is you," I snap.

"Listen, I'm only go to say it once more, go home."

"And I'm only going to say this once more, get away from him."

"I've had enough of you girly," he nodds to one of the demons beside me.

The demon charges at me but before he can get to close, I use my miko powers to purify him into dust. The rest of the gangs eyes grow wide besides Harku's.

"Boss, she's a m-miko."

"That will just make this all the more fun," he says as he sends the rest of the pack at me.

Once again I purify them until only Harku is left standing. He puts his hands up and speaks...

"Alright, I'll leave him, I don't want trouble," he says.

Then he runs. Runs like I wish I could. Away from his current fear, and away from his current troubles. Free to do as he pleases.

When he's out of seeing distance I go to Inuyasha's side. He has deep gashes all over his body, and needs medical attention, fast. Since my hotel isn't too far from here, I drag him to the hotel. When I get to the hotel, with much effort, I pick him up and jump through my room's window. Next, I lay him down on the one bed and get gauze and wraps from the bathroom. I carefully take off his shirt and clean his wounds. Then, I put the gauze on him and wrap the wounds tightly so they won't re-open easily.

I look at the unconscience hanyou and sadness whipes through me. I know only too well how bad this will be if Naraku finds out, but he didn't seem to have anyone watching me, so as long as I make sure I don't have Inuyasha's scent on me when I go back, I might get away with helping my Inuyasha.

I eventually fall asleep and when I woke up I notice that Inuyasha is still in bed, but he's awake and staring at me. His eyes held nothing but longing, and love.

"Kagome," I hear him whisper.

Just after that word leaves his mouth he gets up and pulls me into his arms.

"Y-you're going to open your wounds," I tell him.

He ignores me and just hugs me closer to him and inhales my scent.

"You really need to lay ba-"

Before I can even finish my sentence, he enloped me in a loving, passionate kiss. After it registers in my mind, I kiss him back and allow him to deepen the kiss. We pull away after a while for air. He still has his arms wrapped around my waist and mine are still around his neck. We just stare into each others eyes until it hits me that I can't be doing this. I pull away and he looks at me with confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asks me.

"Naraku," I tell him.

"What?"

"That spell, you were going to die, but Naraku said if I came with him you would live and if he finds out that I'm with you he will place the curse back on you," I explain.

"So you left because-"

"Naraku."

"And you're here because-"

"Naraku."

"What happen to the wolf demons that were attacking me?" he asked finally remembering what happened just a few hours ago.

"I purified them."

"You learned how to control your powers?"

"Naraku had me trained. I'm like his personal guard or something," I told him.

"Miroku saw you leave a castel, you looked right at me, and Miroku saw Kouga."

"Y-You were looking for me?"

"Ever since that night," he admitted. "But what about Kouga?"

"He went with Naraku willingly. He said that he didn't want to leave me. Naraku also had him trained and he goes on missions just like the one I'm on. Those wolf demons that attacked you, their leader is the only one that I didn't purify. His names Harku. I'm suppose to be here finding more information about him."

I saw Inuyasha wince.

"Come on let's get you back into bed, those gashes were pretty deep."

I went to his side and helped him back into the bed but when I tried to pull back he grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me down next to him.

"Inuyasha, I can't. What if Naraku-"

He silenced me, once more by bringing his lips down on mine. When we finally broke apart, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You think you can just get your way by kissing me?" I asked him.

"Maybe," he smirked.

"Inuyasha, we really should-"

He kissed me again.

"Inuyasha, what about-"

He kissed me again.

"We have to-"

He kissed me again.

"Naraku is going to-"

He kissed me again.

"Inuyasha," I pouted and turned away from him.

"Come on Kagome, I've missed you so much," he whined. "And on top of it I just got beat up by a pack of wolf demons."

He was trying to make me feel guitly and boy was if working.

"I'm not falling for it," I lied.

"And then when I finally she the girl I've been searching for for months, she wouldn't even look at me," he sighed. "Talk about luck."

I had to bite my lip so I would give in. He had to worry about Naraku, not making out with me.

"Kagome," he whispered in my ear which made shivers go down my spine. I hate it when he does that because it means he's going to get his way and he knows it.

I finally turn to look at him but I put a finger to his lips to prevent him from kissing me.

"Listen," I tell him, "Naraku is going to kill you if he finds out that I'm even with in seeing distance of you, and all you're worried about is kissing me?" I ask

He rolled his eyes.

"Inuyasha, don't roll your eyes at me. This is serious, a matter of life or death."

He pulled my finger away from his lips.

"Kagome, we can take down Naraku," he tells me. "There are plenty of people I know who hate him, and with you and Kouga in the inside, it won't be a problem. Just trust me."

I look into his eyes as if searching for an answer.

"Fine," I finally gave in.

"I knew you would see it my way," he said as he began, once more, kissing me.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**I know this chapter was a little weird but if you think about what the couple has been through, you would understand why they were acting this way. Anyway, I still need people for my RPG. If you're interested just say so in a review or P.M. and I will give you the details. **

**Hope you liked the chapter,**

**Kagome126**


	11. I hate you

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

--------------------------------------------

I woke up the next morning in Inuyasha's arms, using his chest for a pillow. Being here, like this, with him, I felt so...safe. That was something that I haven't felt in a long time. I looked down at Inuyasha, his arms wrapped protectivly around my waist, daring anyone to seperate us, and I smiled. I began thinking and once again returned to my frowning state. Something was going to happen, and someone was going to get hurt, I could just feel it.

All of my thoughts stopped when I felt a warm pair of lips on mine.

"Morning," Inuyasha said when the kiss broke.

"Morning," I said back.

My voice felt so small compared to his big, manly one. I had always felt this way, and I know that he uses that to his advantage.

"Hungry?" I asked.

"Yup."

I tried to get up but Inuyasha still held me firmly by the waist with no intention of letting go.

"If you don't let me get up, I won't be able to fix us breakfast," I told him.

He sighed and after one last kiss he let go. He went and took a shower while I started to make breakfast and after a short while I felt two, strong arms wrap around me.

"You going to be like this all day?" I asked playfully.

"If I let go, you might leave again."

I turned and looked at his big amber eyes. I guess you does have the right to feel like this after the way everything as been going. He leaves me alone for an hour and something takes me away from him. I rested my head back against his chest with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"You know I'm going to have to leave you again and go back to Naraku?"

"Yeah but I will always be close by," he told me.

"Still not the same. What if Naraku has people watching me right now and knows all about what you said yesterday?" I questioned.

"I'll still find a way to keep _my_ Kagome safe."

"Just like you always do," I smiled.

We ate breakfast in less than a half hour and I got ready to go.

"Where are you going?"

"I still have to do the mission that Naraku sent me on," I informed him.

"With that Harku guy?"

"Don't worry, I can protect myself from anyone or anything that comes at me."

"Oh really?"

Just then he picks me up and toss me onto the bed like I'm as light as a piece of paper. The he pins my arms to the bed.

"Anyone or anything?" he askeds smirking.

I smile and flip him over so that I'm the one pinning him. I get less than a centimeter away and make our lips just barely touch.

"Anyone or anything," I whisper before jumping off of him.

I smirk at his dazed form. He wasn't expecting that. As I began to head for the door he gets up and pushes me against the wall.

"That's not far," he told me.

"Life isn't far," I say before ducking out of his grasp and running out the door. "You better stay there and rest!" I call back as I run down the hall.

I hear him grumble something incoherent and smile, glad that I have my hanyou back, if only for a little while.

----------------

I was watching Harku talk to someone from the club that he is always at, when I feel a weird sensation pierce through my body. Next I find myself running back to the hotel. When I get there I run in and push Inuyasha against the wall, kissing him. He doesn't object, of course, but takes full advantage of it until I break away. We are both panting and there is a smirk on Inuyasha's face.

"I hate you," I whisper as I kiss him again.

"Wh-"

I press my lips against his, preventing him from finishing his sentence.

"I hate you," I say a little louder before, once again, kissing him.

"Ka-"

I silence him once more.

"You are nothing but a filthy half-demon, and I never want to see you again. I _hate_ you!" I scream at him before giving him one more, passionate kiss and walking gracefully out of the door leaving him in shock at what I just said.

After that, I go back to the castel having gathered enough information. I go straight to Naraku's quarters and hand him a piece of paper with the information written on it. He smirks as he sees me panting hard from kissing Inuyasha so long.

"Very well done, my pet," he said.

"Don't call me that," I say through clenched teeth.

"I believe it's me who gets to tell you what you can and cannot do."

I roll my eyes.

"Oh, Kagome, Kouga's been dieing to see you."

I use this as an excuse to leave as I go find Kouga.

"Kagome!" he calls when I reach him. "How was the mission?"

"Never again," I say still through clenched teeth.

"What happened?" he asked curiously.

"I had to kill a bunch of wolves, and wait around all day."

"You killed _wolves_? Naraku sent you to get more information on Harku not kill his pack," he said. "But is it true they were weak?"

"Very weak," I say before turning into my room, not in the mood to talk anymore.


	12. In the arms of another

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

-----------------------------------------------

**Inuyasha's POV**

She left me. Again. She always leaves me, and she aways has a good reason why, but this time...this time is different. She goes up and acts all sweet and innocent, but turns around and tells me she hates me, while _making-out with me!_

I always thought she would never leave out of her own will, but I was wrong. There was no Naraku around this time, no Kouga, just her. Kagome. It hurts to say or even think her name. I loved her so much that if was killing me to be without her. I wanted to hold her, feel her, touch her, talk to her. I wanted to know that she was safe by having her in my arms. I wanted to comfort her when she was hurt, and whipe away her tears. I wanted her to love me, but I always knew no one could, after all, I'm a hanyou.

I healed her wounds that were caused by Naraku, and that was all I was ever good for in her eyes. When I saw her, I saw a goddess, when she saw me, she saw a filthy half-demon. Miroku was right, she was using me.

------------

It's been two weeks since she left me. Ever since that day, I've felt hollow, like nothing could ever fix what she broke. I feel like someone had put an arrow right through my heart, but I lived, only to feel pain every second. I feel empty. I felt this way when I didn't know about her, Naraku and the curse, but that time, I had hope, this time hope only lies in the eyes of people around me.

I see Sango and Miroku together. I see how happy they are just to be in each others presents. I see them, and I see Kagome and I and the way we used to be. We used to laugh like they do. We used hold each other like they do. We used to comfort each other like they do. We used to kiss like they do. They are nothing but happy around each other. They look into each others eyes and remember the best times they've had together. This makes me realize how much I took Kagome for granted. I used to be happy around her and not have a second thought, but now I realize how happy she really made me.

----------------------------------------------

**Kagome's POV**

Here I am, in Kouga's arms, sitting on his lap, listening to him whisper in my ear. I laugh at all the jokes he makes, and pout when he teases me. It's like we were never broken apart in the first place. He's still mine, and I'm still his. This is what everyone wants. It make Naraku happy. It makes Kouga happy. Everyone is happy in this perfect little world of mine. Together and forever for as long as I live. Perfect.

-------------------------------------------------

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Inuyasha," I hear Miroku say through the door. "Can I come in?"

"Usually you just barge in, what's so different today?" I ask as he comes in.

"Well I just thought since the whole Kagome thing..."

"That's all behind me Miroku," I lie.

You can tell by his face that he knows I still think about her every moment of the day. Still feel her lips on mine. Still hear her voice in my ears. Still see images of us together in my mind. Still want her to be mine. Even though it's been almost three weaks already, I still can't say her name, still can't think of her name. If her name leaves my lips, it's like a fire starts inside me threating to burn me to a crisp. That thought, it actually doesn't sound so bad. I wouldn't have to go through anymore pain. I would just jump, but I promised her I wouldn't, and even though she's gone, I will never fail to keep any promise I made to her.

"Inuyasha, if you are really over her, then come to the club with me tonight."

"Fine," I agreed.

I didn't want anyone else to know that I was hurting. I didn't want anyone else to know that I missed her the way I did. I didn't want anyone else to know anything about her and I.

Miroku drove us to a nearby club and I went and sat at the bar as he danced with Sango. I had been sitting there a good ten minutes, staring off into space, when I feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn around and see none other than Kikyo herself.

"Wanna dance?" she asks.

"No."

"Come on Inu, it'll be fun."

"No," I repeated.

"Fine, I'll wait."

She sat on my lap since there were no open seats, and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Get off me," I snap.

"Then come dance with me," she said.

"No," I say again.

She smiles and turns toward me. She pushes her breasts against my chest and kisses me deeply.

"Dance with me," she says again.

"Fine!" I yell.

Her smile widens as she gets up off of me and pulls me to the dance floor. She takes my hands and places them on her hips as she begins to grind against me.

"Having fun yet Inu?" she askes over the music.

"No."

"Come on, lighten up."

"No."

"Do you like that word or something?" she questions further.

"No," I reply bitterly.

She just rolls her eyes and continues to grind into me. After the song is over I remove my hands from her hips and go back to sit down. As soon as I'm seated Kikyo comes and sits back on my lap. I roll my eyes as she rests her head against my chest. She orders a drink and then turns to face me.

"What's up with you tonight? Usually when a girl is all over you like this you take full advantage of it."

"Times change."

"Really?" she kissed me again. "Nope you're still the same Inuyasha, just with a little twist that I need to straighten out."

"Just go away Kikyo," I say coldly.

"Why? I don't mind being rebound you know?"

"Good, then go be rebound for someone else," I say as I push her off of me.

She once again comes and sits on my lap like she owns me.

"Kikyo, get off," I order.

"Inu-"

"Off," I say again.

"Fine, you're no fun tonight."

She gets off and goes and grinds against another guy. Same old Kikyo.

----------------------------------

**Kagome's POV**

I woke up the next morning cuddled up to Kouga.

"Good moring," he whispers in my ear.

"Morning."

"We got to go to Naraku's quarters, he called about 10 minutes ago."

"Why didn't you wake me?" I ask.

"Because you look so cute when you're cuddled up against me."

He kisses my nose and we both get out of bed. I go to my room and get dress and by the time I'm done, Kouga is waiting outside my door. We walked up to Naraku's quarters in silence. When we got there we sat down at the two chairs that were across from his.

"Nice of you to join me. I have a mission for you guys. I need you to kill Harku, he has been detected as a threat," Naraku states.

"When do we leave?" Kouga asks.

"Right now."

We nod and get up out of our chairs. Kouga takes my hand and we go to the gates. I look at the tree but there is no gold coming from it. I shrug as we go towards Harku's hideout. Once inside I killed all out the guards as Kouga went for Harku. It's so hard to believe he can kill his own kind without a second thought. Naraku really changed him.

Killing Harku wasn't that hard considering Kouga knew all his moves and I could purify him with one touch. After we were done we went looking through his stuff for any information Naraku might want. We found a letter and surprisingly, it was addressed to Kouga.

Kouga opened it and we both read it

_Dear Kouga, _

_By the time you read this, it will have already been a year since my death. You will have Kagome back after she thought you had died, and you will both be in the hands of Naraku. I don't know how you survived, Kouga, but you did and I'm glad there is someone there to keep my little girl safe. You're probably wondering how I know all this and it's because I could see into the future. I don't down why I can, but I can. I was once in the prediciment Kagome is now under: Listen and obey Naraku's orders or your loved one dies. As you can see, Kagome's mother tried to help me escape but wound up getting killed along with me. I saw this coming, but didn't want to believe it. You were also trying to save me, for Kagome's sake, and wound up how you are now. I know I leave you with many questions but I just wanted to say, take care of my little girl, and make sure she is always safe in your arms. _

_Mr. Higurashi_

"He knew this was going to happen," Kouga breathed.

Tears were running down my face. He knew this was going to happen but he didn't _believe _it?

"It's okay Kagome, I'll do just as your father wanted, I'll keep you safe in my arms, forever."

I cried into Kouga's chest. My dad knew we were going to have to come here, he knew all the time frames, that's why he put the letter here. Did he know about Inuyasha? He didn't say anything. Maybe I changed the future by opening up to Inuyasha instead of moarning over their deaths. Is that why he tried to escape after what he saw? He was trying to change the future?

"Kouga, did you know about this?" I ask

"No," he replies.

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"He didn't want to hurt you by telling you that he was going to die."

I nodded and slowly started making my way back towards the castel, Kouga beside me the whole time, holding my hand.

When we got back to the castel we gave the information we found to Naraku and I went to my room. I felt lifeless and the only person who could heal me, he was probably out having fun.

------------------------------

**Inuyasha's POV**

After Miroku dropped me back off at my house, my thought wandered. I woundered what she was doing right now. Miroku told me, once again, to get over her, but I can't. She was probably off somewhere with Kouga having the time of her life, not evening sparing me a thought. That night, I fell alseep with images of her wrapped in Kouga's arms, and you have no idea how jealous that made me.


	13. Jealousy

------------------------------------------------

**Kagome's POV**

The whole next day, no matter what I did, my thoughts kept drifting back to my dad's letter. He had tried to change the future, but failed. I could change the future, but to do that, I would need _him,_ and I can't go crawling back to him. After all I said I hated him. When I said that, I really meant it too.

My dad said that he wanted me to be safe. That he was glad Kouga was there to keep me safe. What if I could only be safe in _his_ arms?

"Hi Kagome. You doing any better?" asked a concered Kouga.

I had stayed in my room all day today and Kouga kept out trying to give me my space.

"No," I said.

He picked me up, sat on my bed, and sat me in his lap. He rested his head against my shoulder as I rested my head against his chest. I was so tired because I couldn't sleep last night. When ever I was about to fall asleep an image of Kikyo in _his_ arms would run through my mind. That, more than anything, scared me. It scared me to know I was loosing him to her.

I sat there a little longer in Kouga's arms, just thinking. Kouga saw my saddened expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Kagome, I know something's wrong," he told me.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Kagome you-"

I kissed him. I didn't want him to push any further. Kissing him, it felt like I was betraying _him._ It felt wrong to be here in Kouga's arms, kissing him.

"Nice rebound," he smirked.

"I told you that nothing was wrong," I said half annoyed.

"Whatever you say."

I rolled by eyes as he kissed me once more before leaving. As soon as he left there was a tap at my window. Curiously, I got up and looked out the window. Standing below was Miroku and Sango. I opened the window which was bared so I couldn't get out.

"Kagome, you are such a jerk," Sango yelled up to me.

"How could you do that to Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked them.

"You told him that you hated him, or have you already forgot?" Miroku spat, disgusted.

"What if I told you that that wasn't me?"

"You expect us to believe _that_?" Sango snapped.

"No, but that was what he was planning wasn't it," I said more to myself but they still heard me.

"Kagome, ever since you did that, Inuyasha hasn't acted like himself. He barely talks, barely comes out of the house, and is acting so not Inuyasha like," Sango explained. "Do you even care about him anymore?"

"You have no clue how much I love him, Sango, but what do you expect me to do?"

After that I closed my window and laid down on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

-----------------------------------------------

**Inuyasha's POV**

There was a knock at the door, and thinking it was Miroku I said come in. Man was I wrong. Before I knew it, Kikyo was in my room, trying to pull off my clothes. I pushed her off of me and started talking, not having enough energy to yell.

"What is wrong with you, Kikyo?"

"I am just trying to make you feel better," she said innocently.

"Then leave," I commanded.

Everyday since the night at the club, Kikyo has either called me, came to my house, or instant messaged me. It was getting annoying.

"Come on, you have to get over her sometime."

"I choose not to," I said coldly.

"You know that _she_ is probably already found another man."

"So?"

"And _she_ has probably already moved on."

"I don't care, Kikyo."

"Don't you want to go back to the way you were before _she_ came into your life?" she asked.

"Kinda."

"Then let me help you," she offered.

I sat there and before I knew it, we were both all over each other. This wasn't helping me, but it wasn't hurting me either. I wanted this so badly to be _her_ in my arms and not Kikyo, but everything was going so fast it left me no time to think, which was exactly what I wanted. I wasn't going to go all the way with her, never all the way, I was just going to get my mind of things.

---------------------

The next morning I woke up with Kikyo in my arms. This, for some reason, disgusted me. Last night was just harmless things to get my mind off of _her_, but it was still disgusting. That is when I realized how much _she_ really changed me. _She _made me different. I wasn't anywhere near the same guy I was about a year ago. The sad part was, I _let_ _her_ change me. Most of the changes were for the better, but still _she_ changed me then abandoned me like I was as common as a cold. That's what was hurting. And the fact that she was the most amazing girl I had ever seen. I guess I was lucky that I even got to hold her in my arms, the arms that now held the women that caused her pain.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Kagome's POV**

the next morning I woke up to a knock at my door. I opened it and standing there was the messenger boy. He was holding a dozen roses and a clipboard. I signed the clipboard and he gave me the flowers. I said thanks and closed the door. I took out the card that was inside the flowers and read it.

_Angel,_

_I woke up this morning with Kikyo in my arms. Miroku told me to forget you and move on, but I can't. I know that you still probably hate me for whatever it is that you hate me for, but I wanted you to know that there isn't a day I quit thinking about you. I was thinking this morning, about all the good times we had before this summer, before Kouga, before Naraku. I remembered the first time I saw you, the first time I found out I was in love with, and the first time I held you in my arms. Those were the best days of my life, and hopefully you will never forget them because I know I can't. I sent you the flowers hoping Naraku is stupid enough not to check the mail, and if you're reading this, then I guess I probably right. I love you Kagome, and always will. _

_Love, _

_Dogboy_

A single tear ran down my cheek after I read the note for the billionth time. Just then, some one came up behind me and wrapped their arms around me. Kouga.

"Who's that from?" he asked.

"An old friend."

"Oh, well, Naraku needs to talk to you," he said.

I nod and put the flowers down as I head up to Naraku's quarters. I open the door and see him standing there, waiting.

"Kagome, I see you got the flowers from your beloved Inuyasha," he says.

So he knew. I knew he knew about me seeing him. It seems he knows everything about me.

"Yeah," I confirm.

"And you still love him, such a pity," he paused. "He's in the arms of another women now, Kagome, and you still love him. Even after Kouga, after me, you still love each other," he waves his hand and I fall to the floor in pain.

I let out a small scream and that causes Naraku to chuckle.

"Kouga loves you, why can't you just live with him?" he waves his hand again, and I scream louder.

"S-Stop," I whisper.

"Oh but Kagome, you haven't learned you lesson yet," another wave of his hand. "I can't kill you Kagome, so I have to make you suffer."


	14. Punishment

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

Naraku had known all along that I saw Inuyasha. It was him who made me tell Inuyasha that I hated him. It was him who ruined my life. Naraku no longer trusts me to go out on missions. He told me that the first one was just a test, and the one I went on with Kouga, Kouga couldn't do alone. I'm just Naraku's little play thing and that is what I'm going to be for the rest of eternity.

Everyone around me is pushing me away from Inuyasha, except Inuyasha himself. Ever since the little 'lesson' I have been doing things to try to get freedom, or at least that feeling. I would find myself staring out windows for hours, just looking at the sun and the birds. Whenever someone was leaving I would always be the one to open and close the gate, just so I could see outside, if only for a minute. This life that I'm living, it's aggravating but it has taught me a lesson; don't fall in love.

Love is one thing that can bring great joy, but it can also be your downfall. When I think of love, I never think of Kouga, I think of that feeling I get when I'm in Inuyasha's arms. That is the greatest feeling ever.

Today, like any other day, I'm staring off into space, just thinking. I'm thinking of all the things that happened last year, before Kouga came back. There were the times that I wouldn't talk to anyone but Inuyasha, and even times I wouldn't even talk to him, in the attempt to not get hurt anymore than I already was.

The times I cherish most, are the times that I'm just free. Free to do whatever I want. Times that I'm not cooped up inside like I currently am and forever will be.

My life with Kouga before even Naraku came was simple. I felt safe and secure, but most of all, I felt loved. When Kouga 'died' so did the chances of me having a normal life. That is what led to the current state I'm back in.

I'm back to not talking unless needed. Back to the time of trying to keep out hurt, but even doing this there are always was for hurt to seep in, and slowly kill me from the inside out.

"Kagome," Naraku called kicking me out of my thoughts.

I turned to him, motioning that I was listening.

"Bring this to Kouga, it's his next mission."

I nodded and took the papers he handed me. I walked out of the office and towards Kouga's room. When I got there I knocked on the door and after a few minutes the door opened to reveal Kouga standing there.

"Here, Naraku said this was your next mission."

I handed Kouga the paper work and he opened the folder that it was in. His eyes now held worry as they grew wider.

"Kagome, look at this," he told me, handing me a paper.

I gasped as I looked at what it read. It held the identity of the next 'victim' of Naraku. This victim, if killed, was sure to kill me too.

"No," I whispered, tears now running down my cheeks.

This was the first thing I've felt other than blankness, and it wasn't anywhere near a good feeling.

"What do we do?" Kouga asked me while trying to sooth me.

"If you don't do what it says, then you'll be killed."

"But if I do…" he trailed off, obviously not wanting to finish his sentence.

"He's only doing this to punish me further."

"What did you do?"

"The first mission, I was with Inuyasha, and Naraku found out," I explained.

"Oh," was all that he could say.

"You're going to have to do it," I said motioning to the paper.

"But what about-?"

"I never said I wasn't going to stop you, I just said that you are going to have to try."

A weak smile formed across his face. He knew this was hurting me, and all he wanted to do was help.

"We'll figure this out," he promised.

"When do you leave?"

"Tonight."

I nodded as I went to my room.

"You're going to have to help me sneak out," I told him.

He nodded, which only made me smile. He was helping the girl who didn't love him anymore and the guy who stole her heart. Kouga had to be an angel after all he has been through.

I packed up all my miko weapons, and got ready to leave. We had about an hour until we he was going to leave, and until I was going to sneak out.

All the while that I was doing this, I couldn't help but to wonder if Inuyasha hated me for what I said. After I unwillingly joined forces with Naraku, he still loved me. After Kouga came back and I wasn't sure who I was going to say with, he still loved me. Even after I wouldn't talk to anyone, he still loved me.

Our relationship was strong, but is it still? He could've had pretty much any girl in the world, but he chose me. He chose the broken girl with a strange past instead of one of the perfect ones that would grow up to be famous models.

He chose me and then I wound up hurting him in more ways than one. After all of this, if he still chooses me, he is the greatest guy on Earth.

I heard a knock at my door, and then Kouga came in telling me that it was time to leave. I nodded and picked up my stuff I was taking with me.

If I made it through this, I knew that there was no way Naraku would let me live. Somehow though, all I cared about was saving Inuyasha from being killed.

Naraku knew that I would try to save him, and he probably already had people waiting for us, and after they were done with us, they would probably finish the job Kouga was suppose to start. Too bad I won't let them.

**Sorry it took so long to update. I just got a new computer and I had to transfer all the stuff over and on top of that I started a new story, **_**and**_** I had to go back to the hospital, but I will be updating regularly again. **

**Kagome126**


	15. The one I love most

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

I was finally outside for the first time in months. The last time I remember feeling like this was the day I started my first mission.

I turned to Kouga and he picked me up bridal style and started running where Inuyasha was. We didn't have much of a plan, but that didn't matter. The only thing that I was thinking of was saving Inuyasha, and after we were done doing that, facing the consequences that were Naraku. Naraku could do whatever he wanted to me, but if he tried to hurt the ones I loved, that was the last straw.

When he killed my parents, I just wanted to escape, mostly because for one I had no clue how to fight or use my powers, and two, I had no idea where he was. This time, I knew who he was after, and where he was located. The only thing that keeps me from purifying Naraku is the fact that he knows my every move when I'm in the castle. Most people would think that I am a weak little girl, but Naraku knows better, and he keeps close tabs on me in case I try anything.

"We're almost there," Kouga told me.

"What if something happens to you?" I asked concerned. "I don't want you getting hurt for mine, or Inuyasha's sake."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. All you need to worry about is getting in there, getting Inuyasha, and getting out."

"But there is most likely going to be people already there, waiting for us."

"I know. Just worry about what I told you and leave the rest to me," he said again.

"Alright, but if you let anything happen to you, then I'm going to kill you," I threaten.

My threat just makes him smile as he continues to run towards our destination.

"We're here," he says after a little while.

I look up at the building, as Kouga jumps onto a balcony.

"He's right inside these doors."

"I don't sense anyone else's presence," I tell him, puzzled.

"He has to have _someone_ watching us from _somewhere_," He comments looking around.

I nod in agreement as I walk slowly towards the doors. I carefully open them to reveal Inuyasha sitting on a couch with a sad expression. He looks up at the sound of the door opening and his eyes go wide as he looks over me and Kouga.

"W-What's going on?" he asks suspiciously.

"Naraku is going to kill you," Kouga blurts out. "And Kagome and I are here to save you."

Inuyasha looks at me, and it almost looks like he is trying to figure out if I'm real or not.

"Come on," I say extending my hand out to him, "we got to get you out of here."

"You're really here," he states. "Why?"

I know all too well what he is referring to when he asked that.

"I didn't say it willingly. It was Naraku. He knew that we were together, and punished me in several ways for it," I explained. "I could never hate you."

We both look down at the ground.

"We still can't be together though, can we?"

"No," I say reluctantly. "Miroku and Sango came by and told me how you reacted to the whole thing, which only made me feel a thousand times worse."

"They both think that you are to blame for all of this."

"They're right," I whisper but he still hears me.

Inuyasha looks up from the ground and gives me a questioning look.

"How could you ever think that?" he asked, obviously mad at what I just said.

"If it wasn't for me, this whole thing would have never happened."

He shakes his head.

"I've told you before that it's not your fault and I'll say it again," he says looking me in the eyes. "It's not your fault so don't ever blame yourself."

"Kagome, someone's coming," Kouga tells me, his nose twitching.

"We got to get you out of here," I say to Inuyasha, going back to the mission at hand.

"But then Naraku will know that you had something to do with it and he will hurt you more than he already has," Inuyasha replied.

"I can't let him hurt you."

Just then there is a big crash as glass comes flying towards us. I instinctively use my miko powers to deflect the glass from hitting me and Inuyasha.

I looked up and there was Naraku with a bunch of his minions that I recognized from the castle but still don't know their names.

"I knew I would find you here, Kagome," he stated. "You just couldn't keep away from protecting your little hanyou."

"What do you want with him? You already have me, what more do you need?" I questioned him.

"If I kill the hanyou, you will become more focused and your anger towards me will make you stronger."

"If you knew I was going to come and try to save him, why didn't you just kill him yourself?"

"Because, you needed a good lesson as to what happens when you disobey me," he chuckled.

"I'll disobey you more after you kill him because I won't have anyone else," I retorted.

"Really? What about that Sango girl, or Ayame, or Miroku?"

I glared at him. He was watching me ever since he killed my parents. He knows what their deaths caused me, and now he knows how to hurt me even more then he already has.

"If you kill him, I'll kill myself."

"Now now, Kagome, if you kill yourself, you'll kill the jewel and in return, I'll kill the entire world in your place," he threatened.

He was making me angry which was building up my miko powers. I lunged at Naraku in attempt to erase my anger but he effortlessly caught my fist and every move after that that I tried on him.

"Save your breath. I trained you, remember? I know your every move," he stated calmly.

I was glaring at him. I was out of breath from trying to destroy him. Out of nowhere, Naraku fell to his knees as his shirt became stained with a purple color. He screamed out in agony as his body began to dissolve into the ground.

I looked up to see Kouga holding a sword that was also colored in purple. I looked at him puzzled from the scene before me.

"He's dead," Kouga said just above a whisper.

"How?"

"This sword contained a poison capable of destroying any demon on Earth. I found it when we found the letter from your dad. This was the only way of destroying Naraku, and this is why he wanted the jewel. If Naraku had the jewel, he would be utterly unstoppable," Kouga explained.

"What's happening to you Kouga?" I asked as his body began to turn transparent.

"Naraku killed me when he killed your parents. I was nothing but a ghost sent back to Earth with a mission. Since I killed Naraku, my mission is complete and therefore I have to return to the land of the dead. I was sent back only to protect you, Kagome, and Naraku was the only thing that could kill you. You are now strong enough to kill anything that stands in your way, so I must leave."

"Kouga-"

"Kagome, I don't belong here."

"What about what my dad said in his letter?" I retorted.

"You are safe in my arms, but you are both safe and happy in the arms of another, so I will leave you with him," he nodded towards Inuyasha. "He is your protector now."

"No, don't leave."

I ran into Kouga's arms and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you, Kagome."

"I love-" I was cut off by the last kiss I would ever share with him.

"You love him now, Kagome, not me. This was my destiny, and I learned to accept that."

I looked into his eyes as his body could now barely be seen. I watched as his body disintegrated into nothing but air. I reached my hand out, daring him to come back, but, as I waited, nothing came but the sounds of the outside world, the world that had no clue what had just happened to my entire life.

"Kagome," I heard the air carry Kouga's last word.

"He really loved you," I heard Inuyasha articulate from behind me.

He hadn't moved the whole time after Kouga killed Naraku.

"I guess he did," I said, looking at the space Kouga had just stood in only moments ago.

I could hear Inuyasha walking away and that is when I chose to turn around.

"Wait," I called to him.

He turned and looked at me.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For putting you through all of this," I explained.

"I did it by choice. You told me that you had a hard past, and I chose to be with you."

"Even when I was in Kouga's arms, or with Naraku, or telling you I hated you, you still choose to be with me?" I asked in disbielf.

"You learn to love people, flaws and all," he avowed as he turned for the door again.

"I'll never understand you," I paused. "You should be with Kikyo right now, but you're not."

"Yeah, with Kikyo, never hanging with my friends, and never learning what it means to be loved."

"I don't deserve you."

"You went through hell and back, and still live to tell the tale that is your life. I think you deserve way more than me," he affirmed.

Tears started going down my face, racing to the ground. Inuyasha, obviously smelling my tears, turned around. I tried to wave him off but he came and stood right next to me, trying to console me.

"What's wrong?" he whispered in my ear, and like always sending shivers down my spine. Funny thing is, only Inuyasha could do that, not even Kouga could.

"I was just telling Kouga that I loved him, and then you…" I trailed off.

"Kagome, you don't have to love just one person. I knew right when I met you that you loved Kouga, because you told me just that. You never have to tell me you love me, because even when you told me you hated me, I could never believe it."

"We found out that my dad could see the future. He left Kouga and I a letter saying so. He said that even though he saw exactly how he would die, he tried to escape because he was in the same predicament as I was. He had my mother help him escape, leading to both their deaths. That made me kind of glad that Naraku made me tell you that I hated you even though it wasn't true. He loved my mom, but he also ensured that she would die right at that exact moment that he saw. How can you be so sure of yourself if that happened to my dad?" I questioned.

"Because, if you did anything like that, I would know you had your best interests in heart. Plus, you would never do anything without thinking of the people around you because that is just the kind of person you are," he informed me. "Even after I told you that Sango and Miroku no longer trusted you, you still got mad when Naraku threatened to kill them."

I was now no longer aware of the tears flowing down my cheeks. I looked up into his amber eyes and saw the words he spoke were true. He loves me, and I can see that. After everything we've been through, it has only made us stronger as people, and as a couple.

"He was right," I said.

"Who was right about what?"

"Kouga was right. I do love you even though I loved him."

He smiled at this. His smile can make all my worries fly right out the window.

"I never doubted that for a minute, Kagome."

Inuyasha looked down into my tear streaked eyes, and slowly leaned in closer until out lips touched. The kiss held passion and love that I hadn't felt for a while. It was good to feel safe and secure again.

Kouga got sent back to me in attempt to protect me. He did more than just that though. He showed me that no matter what, I can't live in the past.

"I don't care what the others say. I trust you, and love you with all my heart, and this whole experience has just opened my eyes to how true that really is," Inuyasha smiled.

He brought me into his lap and kissed my forehead. I leaned my head back on his chest and sat there, just looking off into space, knowing that nothing can ever happen while I'm with Inuyasha.

_**The End**_

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and inspired me to write and continue writing this story!**

**Kagome In Love**

**CatLover260**

**shlghdorsey**

**MidnightMoon73**

**Inuyasha05**

**Loved Forever**

**Enjiru**

**Colette ****St.Elroy**

**BoredGirl17**

**Foxflight**** of ****BirdClan****kadee**

**Puertorrican**** Sango ****chan**

**SpiritGoddessTamiko**

**BlindDestiny**

**Inuyasha's Emerald**

**soojinyeh**

**adamant barrage**

**KristalMemi.Nich**

**(Sorry if I messed up on your screen name my computer was acting up) **

**And everyone else who didn't review and doesn't get their name on the pretty list! ****Lol**

**I might do a sequel but you guys have to say so in a review or P.M. and also if you want you can give me ideas for the sequel too although I have an idea you could make it longer by giving me yours. Also if you do you will get full credit for the idea.**

**Kagome126**


End file.
